Don't Worry
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: I never thought this would happen to me. And now his image won't disappear from my head. He looks so much like you, I know he would be so handsome. You would've been a great father, and I would've loved him with all my heart. What am I supposed to do? WARNING: Controversial and sexual themes. Never any descriptions of sexual intercourse, but there's implications to it.
1. November

_**So... this idea has been going through my mind, so I decided to write it out. This is my first real attempt at a first person story, so I hope it is okay. I don't own any of the characters, I just own the plot. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism if you wish.**_

**WARNING****: In this story, there are a few things that are not appropriate for children. I never actually talk about it, but there are some controversial themes in this and there are implications of actual sexual intercourse. If this bothers you, please don't read any further.**

* * *

**November**

_I never thought this would happen to me._

I have only looked at Brick Jojo for all of my high school life. And he finally looked back when we were sophomores, allowing us to try to be together. Right now, we've been together for two years, and he's been so patient with me. I've given him my heart, my mind, and it was time for us to take the next step. I was ready to give him my first time, even if it took us a few times to really get through with it. And, after attempting for a month, today we have finally done it. Up to this moment, where I lay on his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat slowly grow quieter.

"I love you." I hear him whisper to me, making me look up towards him. He lied there, his warm red eyes tired from the movement, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. I felt my lips form a smile, my hand going towards his face to wipe his bangs from his face. His breathing was finally calming down from the shallow pants, to slow sighs, seeming ready to sleep at any moment. Oh, how I loved him...

"I love you too." He smiled at me before he lied his head onto his pillow, allowing sleep to take over. I watched him for a bit, listening to his heartbeat quietly, before getting up to clean ourselves up. My hips seemed to creak as I moved around, sore from our former activity. Even if he pulled out, I'm glad it was close to my period, or something bad could've happened. I felt myself smiling again as I pulled a blanket over his naked body, knowing how much he adored it. Without thinking, I gave him a small kiss before lying next to him, letting myself sleep next to him.

It's been such a good day today.

* * *

We're having sex constantly now, and haven't been happier. Why didn't we do this sooner? "Is she okay?" I snap out of my daze to look at my sisters, remembering I was talking to them right now. Bubbles kept looking back at me, seeming a bit worried.

"Oh, she's fine, probably still sore from all that _action_." My face felt like it was heating up as Buttercup began to snicker with Bubbles. "I mean, those two took FOREVER to do it, and now they just can't stop!" I roll my eyes before staring at the two as they continued laughing.

"Sorry I'm not whores like you two and fucked my boyfriend barely two months into the relationship." I answered them sarcastically, all of us laughing together now. "You guys do it just as often!"

Bubbles began to openly date Boomer a little over a year after I've been dating Brick. Buttercup has only been with the other brother, Butch, for around four months by now, but those two have had a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship for much longer before that. At first, it was strange to me to see the three of us dating people that were related to each other, but I slowly got used to it over time. They are technically our other halves anyways.

"Ah... I wonder if they all are the same size." Buttercup said with a somewhat perverted grin, making me question it myself. "They all _are_ brothers, maybe that's where the similarities are for them."

"Are you saying _we_ have the same sex parts too?" My other sister asked back sarcastically, making me start laughing again. "Because I know my boobs are much bigger than your's." She emphasized her point by groping her chest, showing off her unusually large breasts. Buttercup began to glare at her, punching her lightly.

"Don't be cocky just because you have a stripper's body!"

"Better than having nothing at all!"

"Hey! I have a pretty nice body that isn't just fat!"

"Boys like it better when there's cushion!"

"Girls!" I yell at them, my own patience running low. "We are not having another conversation about our bodies. We aren't single anymore. There's nobody to impress except our boyfriends and they _obviously_ love them." They pout and silence themselves, crossing their arms stubbornly. "Anyways, Bubbles, what's it like being with a boy who seems so gentle...?" A big grin gets on her face, all of us going back to our sexual experiences.

* * *

My period hasn't come yet... it's late. Bubbles and Buttercup have gotten them, but why haven't I yet? I take out my phone, looking for the contact I needed to text. Ah, there it is.

**Hey babe, I'm late.**

I put the phone in my pocket, opening my laptop and starting it up quickly. My background of my favorite artist pops up, their smile always making me smile. It's about time I changed it again.

_what do you mean late?_

**My period. It hasn't come yet.**

Google chrome is opened, instantly showing me my search browser Google. I quickly type in 'late period lose virginity' because I know it can't be what I'm thinking. It's impossible. We've only been doing it on safe days.

_oh no. Are you pregnant?_

**I don't think so. It doesn't make sense.**

It's probably just stress. I mean, losing my virginity is a big thing and it could change my lower half pretty easy. I probably don't need to worry about it right now. It's only been a day, it could come tomorrow for all I know.

_are you sure?_

**If it doesn't come in a few days, I'll ask Bubbles for one of her tests. Okay?**

_okay baby..._

I smile at my phone, knowing I'm worrying him. A smile crosses my face as I continue to look at the results that pop up before switching the tab to Tumblr.

**Don't worry, it's probably just stress from suddenly having sex or something.**

* * *

I'm a week late, but I bet it's still stress or something. Maybe I have an infection. But, as promised, I get a test from Bubbles. I wait until I get to school, seeing my baby already there stressing a bit. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Watch!" I quickly go to the restroom, looking down at the stick with slight displeasure.

It was embarrassing, looking at a plastic stick covered in my pee for a few minutes. But, only one line showed up. Relief washed over me as I felt my lips pull into a smile again, quickly sending a picture of it to my boyfriend before leaving the bathroom. "I got the picture. I don't get it, what does it mean?"

"It means I'm not pregnant." I watch as he starts to smile himself, head slouching onto my shoulders. I hear him whisper a 'thank god' before he gave me a little kiss on the cheek. "I told you there's no reason to worry." He begins to laugh at me, satisfied with the results I gave him before the school bell rang.

* * *

I go back to the bathroom third period, into the same exact stall. Out of curiosity, I move through the trash to see the test again. Two lines. Oh, it's probably because it's been three hours. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you like it. Just so you guys know, they are seniors in high school right now. They are all seventeen years old. If there's any other questions about the background, go ahead and ask, because I doubt I'm going to get too far into any of their background than what I've put on this chapter.**_


	2. December

_**Ah... so this chapter might be split into two different chapters because this month is going to be pretty important. This one and January, then the rest will be pretty short. Kind of depends on what I'm thinking.**_

* * *

**December**

My period is now two weeks late, and my next one is getting closer everyday. I wonder what's wrong? The pregnancy test said I was negative, so that only leaves stress and infection. My boyfriend becomes more worried by the day, but we still continue as if there's nothing to worry about. We still have sex, but we don't want to have another scare and have become even more cautious. But I can tell he's scared.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He's been asking the same question every day since then. I roll my eyes, putting my head back on his chest. "I mean, what if you really are...?"

"Don't worry...! I took the test, remember? It said I was negative. Maybe I really do have an infection..." I see his face stay in that nervous expression, making me kiss his lips quickly. "Please, don't worry... I'm okay. I feel just as good as I did before. Don't worry..." His face finally begins to show he's calmed down, allowing me to relax again.

Ah, I'm so hungry... I can really go for some bacon. For someone who pretty much only loves bread and sugar, I've been craving meat an awful lot. "You're really okay?" Brick murmurs nervously as he holds onto my waist tightly. I guess a guy's nightmare is the thought that his girl might be knocked up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I feel like I'm constantly repeating myself to make sure he'll feel better now. But if it means he won't be nervous for a little, then I'm okay with it. Ah... my stomach has grown a bit.

* * *

Winter break finally starts, and on Christmas Eve I decided to celebrate by sleeping over at Brick's house with the other girls. We separated into our designated boyfriends' rooms and did what we usually did, and in the end, I was watching a show with Brick in nothing but our underwear. "So... you're period hasn't come yet." I look up from the floor to him.

"Yeah... so I've now missed two periods." He was silent, giving me another nervous look. "I told you, don't worry... I'm okay." The show was paused so he can really look at me, taking my hands.

"But you're not. If you haven't had you're period yet, there's something seriously wrong." I found myself smiling again, knowing just how bad this is, but just not really seeing any reason to believe I was pregnant.

"Do you want to go out and get another pregnancy test then? Just to make sure?" From his face, I knew that's what he wanted, but he ended up just shrugging as if to pretend this was my choice. "Okay then, lets go and get them."

After we got dressed, we took a quick ride to Walgreens, my eyes looking at him wear the object I just gave him for Christmas. My favorite gloves were on his hands, the fingers cut so they have become fingerless just for him. He said he'll take me on a date as my gift for Christmas, so I was excited about it. Then, after buying a stupidly expensive pregnancy test, we drove back to the house for me to try it out.

Once again, I found myself awkwardly staring at a plastic stick covered in my pee. But the results came out different. Almost instantly, two pink lines showed themselves on the results. I felt my stomach drop, dread filling every inch of my body. It was impossible. It had to be a mistake. We didn't even have at the time when I was able to get pregnant. I got up, and quickly put the test on Brick's desk, watching his eyes go down to the stick.

"Hm? What does that mean? I told you, I can't read these."

"It means... I'm pregnant."

His gaze stayed on the stick, and for the first time since I've known him, I watch Brick Jojo cry uncontrollably. The room's atmosphere felt heavy, but all I wanted to do was comfort my baby. "Are you sure...?"

"... Those two lines mean positive..." His crying got worse, so I instantly grabbed his shoulders, attempting to calm down. "But maybe that one is defective! I'll... I'll just try again!" I took the second test in the box and tried again, only to see those two damn lines all over again. Brick just kept crying at a time when I should be crying, but I just held him in my arms tightly, trying to make him feel better.

"What are we going to do, Blossom?" I heard him ask me, but I just kept holding him, my own mind reeling. I didn't understand how I was pregnant. It just didn't make any sense in my head.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay... We'll get through this..." I began to tell him, taking him to the bed to lie down with me, arms circled around his neck to let him rest on my chest. "I told you, it's practically impossible for me to be pregnant. This all can be a mistake. Pregnancy tests can make mistakes." I've been online. I know that this means it's pretty much positive and there is nothing I can do about it, but I know he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"I can't take care of a kid. I want to still be able to hang out with my friends and brothers." I petted his head, trying to get him to stop crying. "I don't know what to do, baby..." I held him tighter, trying to make sure my own tears don't start to flow.

"You will still be able to hang out with them. Don't worry..." I hoped he wouldn't leave me and that he will be able to get through this with me. I don't know how the future will play out for me from now on. We kept our position until we fell asleep.

* * *

It's already Christmas day, and I couldn't bring myself to have fun like the rest of them. I couldn't have fun when I learned something so heavy just yesterday. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, whether it was real or not. My phone began to glow with a message.

_i looked it up on the internet. There's pretty much no way you cant be pregnant._

**It's okay, we didn't even have sex when I was ovulating.**

_But still..._

I put the phone down to think it over, trying not to cry in front of my family. He's so scared, I'm worried he will leave me. I don't know what I'll do if that happens... but it really scares me. I was more scared of him leaving my side than if I really have a child.

**... Are you going to leave me?**

_of course not_

Ah... I can't cry. I can't cry on Christmas day when everybody is enjoying the fun day together. I really do love him. He's trying so hard to get through this with me, even when I know he doesn't want anything like this to happen in his life. I watch the Professor and my sisters put ornaments on a tree, all of them laughing joyfully. It brought a smile to my face, almost forgetting my problems for a little.

_Butch found out. He wants to talk to you._

**What do you mean he found out?**

_i started to cry again... and now he knows. Can we do it tomorrow?_

The feeling of panick began to rise in my body, hoping this wouldn't mean the whole group would know. My phone vibrates again, making me look at what he sent me.

_i promise to still take you on that date ;)_

I giggle at him before replying with an okay, looking back at all the Christmas decorations. I might as well try to enjoy this time while I still have my family next to me. I need to kind of push this feeling away for a little so that it doesn't destroy me from the inside out.

* * *

Next day, I curled my hair, borrowed a cute dress from Bubbles because none of my pants fit, and made my make-up perfect. I'm more excited about the date than anything else, hoping he will say I look pretty when I put so much work in it. He tells me he was there and I excitedly enter his car, giving him a happy smile. I know... he was trying so hard to smile back, but he only started to cry again as he gave me eye contact. "I didn't think I looked that bad."

My joke didn't go well, as he continued to tear up a bit. "... I don't know what to do, Blossom..." I took his hand, bringing it to my cheek so he would look at me. "I'm not ready for this." I began to pet his hand, hoping it'll calm him a bit.

"Don't worry, baby... we will be okay..." He kept looking at me before nodding and starting the drive to his house, starting a discussion with me on what we should do for our date. Even as we talked, I knew he was beginning to break. It felt like I was watching him slowly lose his sanity and finally just leave me alone. I struggled to keep my smile up as we continued to talk, knowing the tension in the car was thick.

As we entered his room, he lied himself in bed, allowing me to lay next to him. I watch as his hand move to my slightly swollen stomach, making him cry again. Instantly, I put his face to my chest, letting him try to calm down again. "Baby..." Every time his eyes went to me, he began to cry. If only I can cry with him.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" I ask him, trying to get him to see some of the good in this situation. "I hope it's a boy... I looked online about cravings, and they say if you always want spicy or salty things, like meat, it will be a boy." He looked up to me, beginning to laugh a bit. "Ah... but what kind of name would they have?"

"Mordekaiser." I look at him in disgust, not liking that name. Brick's favorite game was League of Legends, I get it, but we aren't naming our kid something so ridiculous. "Lee Sin."

"If you want to name a kid after League, name girls. I'm okay with names like... Katarina or... what's Miss Fortune's name."

"She's Sarah."

"Then that's fine too! The girls have more normal names than Mordekaiser." He began to laugh again, causing me to feel relieved that he was feel a bit better. "Baby... don't worry. We're okay." I see him nod slowly, nuzzling back into my chest for a little as we lied there in silence.

Butch enters in a few minutes, giving me a look that said he was very serious about this issue. "Hey, Bloss." I look at him carefully, keeping my hold on Brick to make sure he didn't break down again. "So how long has it been since you've missed your period?"

I was a bit uncomfortable for being asked something so personal, but I took my phone out to check my calendar. "About... four weeks. I've missed two." He walked around the room, seeming to be thinking of something carefully.

"So you're sure you're pregnant..."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Well... do you want to get an abortion or keep it?"

"What? Um... I don't know."

"I don't think you should keep it... we are obviously too young. But this is your choice."

Brick began to cry again, being scared shitless of this whole conversation. I began to rub his shoulders to calm him down, seeing Butch a bit thrown off by seeing his leader so broken. "Um... I don't know."

"... I'll give you guys to talk about it." He gently patted Brick's shoulder before leaving the room to wait for us. I laid my head down to look at Brick, seeing him look back at me with the same lost look I'm probably giving him.

"What do you think?" I suddenly asked him with a small smile. My head was crying, telling me you shouldn't even be having a thought. I have been dreaming of the chance to have a child since I was young, and this might be my only chance. I never wanted to kill my chance. But... I knew that this decision had to be between the both of us, since this isn't just my child, but his as well. "You... you already know how I stand in this situation. I will do whatever I can, but you have to tell me..." My hand moved to his cheek, allowing the silence to pass through us.

"Baby..." I knew he was struggling with what he wanted to say, making me instantly know what he was going to say. "We're too young... we would have to quit school and might end up in really bad situations. I don't want that. I want to be able to hang out with my friends... and play games... I'm not ready." I nod, understanding what he feels, making him hold me closer. "I'm sorry... we will try again when we are older and at a more stable place in our lives..."

I wanted to cry. I have just become the biggest hypocrite in the world. We left the room, planned to check a clinic the next day with Butch, and went on our date. At least Brick stopped crying...

* * *

I don't know why, but Butch knew of a clinic already and took us there quickly. The complete procedure would be $450, but since the doctor wasn't in, we couldn't go through with it until January. But, if we paid $150 at that moment, we would be able to check if everything is going on right in there and pay the other $300 on the day we do the actual procedure. After agreeing, I gave them all of my data, and waited until they called for me. I was just glad this clinic didn't ask for my parents' consent or acknowledgement of the abortion... I didn't need the Professor to know.

"Blossom?" I looked up at the nurse, giving my boyfriend a kiss before entering the room. They told me to take off all of my lower articles of clothing and to sit on a strange chair. I put a paper-like cloth over my torso and hiked my legs up, waiting for the ultrasound to continue. The nurse came back in with a machine, giving me a smile. She began to take off a long plastic wand off the machine, putting blue gel on it, a condom over, and a little more blue gel on top before putting it inside. The gel was cold and felt like hair gel... and the whole thing just felt so foreign from what I'm used to.

"Are you surprised I'm so young?"

"It's okay... I've seen worse. Just a few weeks ago, a twelve-year-old was here."

"Twelve?!"

"Yeah... so you being seventeen isn't that bad." She looks at the screen of the machine, seeing a small little blob on it. "Congratulations. 6 weeks and 4 days." I looked at her weird, not even understanding how that was possible.

"Um... I haven't even had sex yet then." It was her turn to give me a weird look. She looks like she was about to explain something, when I took my phone out to count the days out. Oh. My. God. It was one of the times we attempted to do it. I wanted to hit myself at just how bad our luck was.

"Well... pregnancy is a weird thing... and sometimes the timing of stuff is off. I mean, I was just saying that was what the screen was telling me. Your child might be growing faster than expected." She began to explain, so I just nodded and got up, cleaning off the excess goop and putting my clothes back on.

When I got back outside, I see Brick looking extremely nervous again. We headed towards the car, thanking Butch for his help, before entering the car and driving off to get me some damn food. I seriously wanted some friend chicken or I was going to be sick. "You're going to laugh at this."

"Hm...?"

"The time I got pregnant. 6 weeks 4 days... it was one of the times we were only trying to have sex. Not even the real deal." He looked at me like I was crazy before laughing with me, knowing both of us were thinking of our stupidity. "Precum got me pregnant. I could've been a virgin mary."

We continued to joke around about it as we drove, pretending this situation wasn't as upsetting to me as it really is. But when we finally stopped, he looked at me for a little bit before putting his hand on my head. "You know... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this... I know how much you want a boy..."

"It's okay... it's not your fault. Sex is consensual."

"But... if I was just a bit more cautious..."

"Don't worry. You just heard me, it wasn't even the real thing. I'm... I'm okay."

"I'm still... really, really sorry babe..."

6 weeks 4 days. My child didn't even have anything really functioning yet... and I was already constantly feeling sick constantly. I won't be able to see anybody during winter break... if I can barely hide my symptoms from even myself.

* * *

_**Okay... I know it seems really, really weird that Brick is crying. But... pregnancies to boys this age is scary as fuck. There are even grown men who cry over things like this. It might seem a bit OOC or strange, but I'm trying to bring the human sides of them in this. They aren't just super heroes needing to save the world constantly and defeat meteors hurdling towards Townsville. They are a group of teenagers that have to go through the same trials as other teenagers. In a teenager's head, everything moves in the speed of light. So... everything in this moves a bit fast pace.**_

_**Butch has had to go through the abortion procedure constantly back when he had many friends with benefits. He had some game before he went steady with Buttercup.**_


End file.
